Repetición
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Aspik se rindió, después de muchos planes fallidos, nulas conquistas, confesiones abruptas y algo mas. [Situado después del capítulo: "Desperada"]


—Uff... estoy cansando —expresó Adrien, lanzándose en su cama. Luego de su largo día, para él, habían pasado meses.

— ¿De fallar? —preguntó Plagg, aún se notaba que estaba resentido por el desplante de su portador—. Sass también está cansado, pero no se estaba quejando y eso que tu aprovechaste su poder para tu fin personal.

Mordió el pedazo de queso que estaba en su mano, bruscamente. Estaba dolido y enojado. Toda la repetición que había tenido en el día era solo porque quería impresionar a su Lady ¿Y cómo resulto? Lo trajo de vuelta a él, quien abandonó.

—Lo siento, fui horrible portador... con los dos—dijo arrepentido posando sus ojos verdes en los de Plagg—. Yo quería ser merecedor de su confianza, pensé que todo resultaría bien, quizás no a la primera, pero podía intentarlo varias veces, solo ¡Que no creía que fuera tantas! ¿Podrías perdonarme?

—Podrías intentarlo disculparte como veintitrés mil veces —espetó refunfuñado—. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en medio de todos esos fracasos? De seguro intentaste conquistarla.

Adrien se sintió peor. Era cierto.

—No debí hacerlo —declaró—. Estaba tan emocionado de estar con Mi Lady siendo Adrien que... quería que me viera a mí, quería ser genial enfrente de sus ojos. Pero fui solo un fracaso.

Plagg al verlo así, sintió que fue bastante mártir. En fin, había estado repitiendo el momento veintitrés miles de veces, viendo su derrota una y otra vez.

—¿Y qué hiciste en todo ese tiempo? —Dio otro mordisco al trozo de queso

—¿Huh?

—¿Me dirás que estuviste diligentemente haciendo planes que fracasaron? —Mientras masticaba—. ¿No te aprovechaste de tu poder, tratando de conquistarla una y otra vez? ¿Diciéndole cosas que de seguro siempre quisiste decir? Me aseguro que lo hiciste —dijo—. ¡No intentes engañarme! —añadió.

—Si... —dijo—. Hasta le confesé que era Chat Noir.

Los ojos de Plagg se dilataron.

—¿Hiciste qué? —cuestionó—. ¿Y qué te dijo ella?

—Nada —repuso—. La atraparon y tuve que retroceder el tiempo.

Hizo una pausa.

—Lo intente varias veces más, pero fue con el mismo resultado —declaró—. También intente conquistarla, pero no es como si pudiera hacerlo en cuestión de segundos... —suspiró, recordando su sonrisa, en realidad parecía que lo estaba logrando... aceptó su rosa, se rió de sus chistes.

Negó con la cabeza. Seguro que se estaba ilusionando, como cuando pensó que podía lograrlo, pero las derrotas lo devolvieron bruscamente a la realidad.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección —refutó—. Al final terminaste volviendo con la cola entre las patas—dijo no olvidando su traición—. ¡Me alegro que te hayas rendido!

—Sí, yo también —asintió apagadamente—. Siendo sincero, iba a seguir por mas tiempo, no pensaba rendirme, quería demostrar a My Lady que fui la opción correcta, que podía protegerla, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, al final, no fui el indicado. No pude hacer nada bien.

—No pudiste, porque estabas más ocupado haciendo otra cosa —regañó—. Y además el anillo es tu Miraculous, ¡No lo olvides! ¡Yo soy tu Kwami! ¡Y Chat Noir es quien protege a Ladybug! ¡Y casi me reemplazas!

—Cierto —dijo.

—¿Me ibas a reemplazar?

—¡No! Lo anterior que me dijiste —arregló, pasados segundos en el que se sumieron en un molesto silencio, Adrien dejó escapar aire con fuerza. Aun quería liberar lo que le aquejaba y confesar lo que había hecho secretamente—Sabes, al final yo no sabía qué hacer, todo resultaba mal, todo fallaba —frunció el ceño—. Entonces, empecé a dejar de crear planes y aprovechar los pocos momentos que tenía con My Lady, y yo...

—¿Qué? —preguntó exasperado Plagg, por esa larga pausa.

—No solo aproveche para confesar mi identidad, tratar de conquistarla y realizar planes para derrotar al Akuma—declaró, decidiendo revelar lo que pensó guardar para siempre en su interior—Yo... —dijo rápidamente—. También la bese

—¡¿La besaste?! —cuestionó pasmado. Esa tarde, Plagg no podía comer el queso en paz. Casi se le cae de sus manos por lo dicho—. ¿Cuantas veces lo hiciste? —viéndolo, según Adrien como si fuera un pervertido.

—¡Solo una! ¡Una vez! —se justificó. —¡Quería tener un beso que recuerde! ¿Qué tiene de malo? —No quería sentirse más culpable de lo que estaba, por eso estaba confesando su acto ruin—. Yo me olvide de todos los besos que tuve con mi Lady ¡Estaba cansando de lo que estaba sucediendo! ¡Y vi la oportunidad y...! ¡Era lo justo!

—Lo justo sería que jamás te vuelvan a entregar ese Miraculous. ¡Egoísta! —espetó, no podía creer como era su portador. Bueno si, ya que cuando estaba con Ladybug simplemente se olvidaba de a su alrededor y ahora con mas motivo comprendía porque no debían revelar sus identidades.—. No me sorprendería que también le hayas quitado los aretes para ver quien se esconde detrás del antifaz. Sino lo hiciste, estuviste cerca de hacerlo.

Adrien no reprocho, estaba de acuerdo. Ese poder era para tenerlo alguien que no caiga en las tentaciones de realizar deseos personales. Y él, era muy egoísta cuando se trataba de su Lady.

Esa chica que al fin pudo besarla y recordar ese beso al mismo tiempo. Al instante los dedos de su mano, se apoyaron en sus labios, aún cálidos. No en la mejilla, donde Ladybug lo hizo, sino en sus labios donde el egoístamente había depositado uno, sin que ella tenga lo posibilidad de recordar.

—¿Lo hiciste...?—preguntó al rato Plagg, sacándolo de la ensoñación a Adrien. Mientras la criatura estaba atónito al pensar en lo que su osado portador pudo haber hecho al no contradecir lo último que dijo— ¿Viste su identidad de civil?

— ¡Claro que no, Plagg!—espetó sonando indignado.

Pero, estuvo a punto de hacerlo.


End file.
